


Reunited

by InnerWorkings94Imagines



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Mentioned past rape, Sister-Sister Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 16:38:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnerWorkings94Imagines/pseuds/InnerWorkings94Imagines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arya notices the girl who looks so familiar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunited

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The Crooked Ballerina on tumblr.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+Crooked+Ballerina+on+tumblr.).



Arya blinked looking down at the fragile women kneeling in front of Queen Daenerys Targaryen.

 

_It couldn’t be._

 

The brunettes eyes never left the floor, as the man, who Arya knew as Petyr Baelish, pleaded his case for him and his daughter to reside in her city.  Petyr Baelish, was forced out of the Eyrie, by the Lannister armies.  Tyrion, next to Arya let out a rough laugh.  All eyes went to him.  Except for the girl kneeling.  Arya kept her eyes trained on her.  

 

“Is there something wrong?”  Daenerys asked lifting her eyebrows to the little man’s noise.  

 

“No, its just that I never thought I would see Baelish begging for asylum.”  

 

“Well, thats what most people find here.  The real question is why should I grant you freedom here?”  Baelish hesitated trying to find words as Arya took a couple steps down, peering down at the girl.  

 

“Who's the girl?”  She watched as the brunette froze completely still.  The skin and bone body flinched at the mention.  

 

“My daughter.  Alayne Stone, she is quite shy your grace.”  Petyr said, placing a _gentle_ hand on the top of her head.  Arya watched once more, as the girl flinched at the contact.  

 

“I was not aware that you had any daughters Lord Baelish.”  Tyrion said loudly peering at the girl.  Daenerys, grew her attention to the weak looking child still kneeling on the ground.  Standing from her chair, she walked down, passed Arya, and kneeled in front of the younger women.  

 

From this close up, Daenerys realized that the girl could not be much younger than she.  Her wrists were two times smaller, than they should be, and it looked like she had a few dark spots on her exposed skin.  Grasping the girls hand in her own, she gave a light smile.  

 

“You may rise, Miss Alayne.”  

 

“Your grace, I am simply a bastard, I do not deserve to be standing in your presence.”  The room went silent as the girl spoke.  Arya’s eyes widened as she recognized the voice at the first words.  Tyrion, covered his mouth his shock.  

 

“Sansa?”  Arya asked with a slight whimper in her voice.  Daenerys turned shocked at the sound of emotion in the Cat of the Canals voice.  Not once, not matter how much pain she had ever been, had she ever heard a whimper.  The girl lifted her head, and peered behind Daenerys, with a pair of blue eyes.  

 

“Ar-Arya?”  She choked out, standing, with whatever strength she had left.  Almost pushing Daenerys out of the way as she both girls seemed to fly into each others arms.  

 

“Sansa Stark.”  Tyrion said almost in astonishment.  

 

“I thought you were dead!”  Sansa yelled excitedly, tears falling down her face, as she held her sister’s face in her hands.  

 

“I thought you were dead!”  Arya exclaimed back.  Sansa placed a gentle kiss on her sister’s forehead as she wrapped her into her arms.  Daenerys only turned looking at the two, whoses tears astonished her.  Only pure love could be seen between the two, as they hugged one another daring anyone to break them up.  With a small smile, she walked back up the stairs to the two girls.  

 

“I’m guessing your real name is not Alayne Stone.”  She said, burdened to ruin this moment.  

 

“No, your Grace.”  Sansa curtsied to Daenerys with utmost elegance that she could muster, while trying to wipe away tears of joy.  “My name is Sansa Stark, eldest daughter of Lord Eddard Stark.  I am Arya’s elder sister. I am truly sorry that I had to deceive you when I first walked in.”  With a smile to Arya, she grasped her sisters arm in her own.  

 

“Thats quite alright, I have a feeling that wasn’t your doing.”  

 

“Sansa?”  Tyrion asked from behind her.  Turning she gave a weak smile to her _husband._

 

“Hello, milord.”  

 

“How?”

 

“I took her from the wedding.”  Baelish spoke.  Arya felt a sudden shudder from Sansa.  Whose smile disappeared.  “Her fate would have been the same as yours had you not also have escaped.”  

 

“But it wasn’t free.”  Sansa spoke loud and clear.  Her eyes burning a slight fire that Baelish had somehow missed.  Taken aback at her words, he looked shocked at her.  

 

“Sansa, I have treated you-”

 

“Like one of your whores.”  Standing in front of her sister, she took a couple of steps forward placing her self in front of the queen.  Daenerys looked surprised as the fragile girl in front of her, was almost like she was defending those behind her.  “Your Grace, Petyr Baelish is a liar, and a Traitor.  Forcing me to do his will, as he chooses.  I was married again, Murdered my husband.  Watched as he poisoned little Robin.  Push my Aunt through a Moon Door, and forced me to do acts so unspeakable, I dare not utter in the presence of my sister.”  Aryas hand went to her sword.  Turning to face the queen, she looked, pleading, up to her with eyes of pure sadness.  “I beg of you, Your Grace.  Mercy for him is not possible. Giving Mercy to him is an injustice.”  Baelish face grew in frustration at Sansa’s words, and he took a couple of steps forward as to grab her, but Grey Worm was two steps ahead of him, grabbing him, and pinning him to the floor.   Daenerys grabbed Sansa and pulled her closer to her.  

 

“You bitch!  After everything I have done for you.”  

 

“Lord Baelish, your crimes have long ago reached my ears.  The only reason I would have given you Asylum is for the child next to you.  But she is not your child.  I do not doubt her words, as she stands tall and true, even in her state.  Death shall be your Justice.”  With a flick of her hand,  Baelish was pulled from the courtroom, and out of Sansa’s life.  

 

“Your Grace, Baleish is all of those things but-”  Tyrion started, but was cut off.  

 

“While I am Queen, people like him shall never set foot in my court without consequences for their actions.”  She sneered at him.  Silencing any further talk of it.  

 

“Yes, your Grace.”  He bowed to her, she turned her attention to the sisters in front of her eyes.  

 

“Now, I think its time, we get you feed, and cleaned up.  Don’t you think?”  With a graceful smile, she held out her hand, as the girl with blue eyes shed a tear of final peaceful moment where for once in a long while, she felt safe.  

  



End file.
